


Gifted

by kurooisascorpio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooisascorpio/pseuds/kurooisascorpio
Summary: You are a second year transfer student to Nekoma high. Placed in class 3, you become aquainted with your neighbor Kenma Kozume. Although you're proficent in English, Kenma notices you struggle with science. He introduces you to his best friend and captain of the volleyball team, Kuroo Tetsurou. A gifted student and athlete, in exchange for helping him with his English, Kuroo convinces you to let him to tutor you in science. You think you've got him all figured out, but as you spend more time together, you realize there may be more to the scheming captain than you first thought.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid the repetition of "you" characterized by reader-insert fanfics written in second person, this story will be written in first person. If you're here for the smut, you can skip to chapter(s) 6, 7

My Dad's job had always taken us from place to place, but Tokyo seemed like a stretch. At one point I may have looked forward to finishing all of high school in the same place, but that sentiment had changed. The bittersweet feeling I thought would come after hearing about changing schools never did. Instead, I shifted all my focus onto getting through the first couple of weeks of school. I had grown accustomed to being the new kid, and all the joys that came with it. Repeating the same basic synopsis: my name, where I last lived, why I moved, etcetera. I thought there was something both isolating and comforting about no one knowing you. I reveled in the idea of a clean slate but was also too scared to make any sort of lasting of an impression, so I mostly kept to myself. Once the initial buzz of my arrival died down, preceded by several proposals, dates and the like (which I politely declined), I rejoiced in my position of relative solitude and ambiguity.

Occasionally I would chat with my neighbor, Kenma Kozume. I liked him because he also kept to himself, was polite enough, and I enjoyed seeing him try and hide his video games behind his textbook so he could play through science class.

“You're quite good at English," Kenma said to me one day.

"Oh, thanks," I smiled. "I've lived all over so I kind of picked it up along the way. I've always been good with linguistics."

"Though I can't say the same for science," he said, not looking directly at me. "You seem to lack aptitude in that area overall."

"Well at least you're honest," I laughed. The corners of Kenma's mouth turned up into something close to a smile, so I continued. "I've never been very good at science."

"I can see that."

"It's not like I can help it."

"Have you thought of seeing a tutor?"

"Sure, but we don't really have the money for it. It's just my Dad and I back at home, so I try to get by without asking him for too much."

Kenma glanced over at me. "I see."

The bell rang, and we both started packing up. I didn't expect the conversation to continue, but as he filed out of class behind me l noticed he was still lingering so I said: "At my old school I used to tutor kids in English for some extra cash. Sometimes I'd use it to buy the answers to the chemistry homework off of people."

"Hm," he says, keeping his eyes glued on the screen of his game. "I don't believe you could learn very much that way."

"No, you're probably right," I chuckled. "But I passed."

"Barely, I assume."

I laughed again, "Yes, barely, but I passed nonetheless."

Kenma let off the same half-smile, jamming the buttons of his game with his fingers. "Well, I hope you have better luck this year."

"Thank yo-" I started as we turned the corner. Before I could finish, I slammed into someone’s chest. The force knocked me back, so much so I almost fell on my ass. The person caught me by the wrist at the last second. I look up to see a tall boy with cat-like eyes and spikey black hair towering over me.

"Hey shortie, watch where you're going there,” he smirked, letting go of my wrist. “You alright?”

Instinctively, I took a step back and apologized, clasping my hands together as my cheeks burned from embarrassment. "Yeah, my bad," I muttered. “Thank you.” His broad shoulders and lean build told me that he was the athletic type, but in the intimidating way. His light eyes bore into me like he was sizing me up.

"All good cutie," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes, looking away, not wanting him to see that I was blushing. He grinned anyways and said, "Kenma, who is this?"

Kenma sighed, "I already told you. This is the new transfer student. We are in the same class."

"Oh, your new friend!" Kuroo clapped Kenma on the shoulder and shook him before turning to me. He said, a little too enthused, "Where are my manners, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, class 5."

He stuck out his hand, which I eyed curiously, as it was rather large, and then shook it slowly. "Pleasure," I replied.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kuroo winked. "You know when Kenma told me he had made a new friend I didn't expect you to be so. . .cute."

 _Great, he's the playboy/jock type_ , I thought to myself. Annoyed, I then said aloud: "Uh huh, I didn't realize Kenma had other friends."

"Oh, he doesn't really, besides me." Kuroo leaned down to say, "Unless you count the volleyball team."

I turned to Kenma, trying to steer the conversation away from Kuroo. "Kenma, you play volleyball?" He only nodded in response; eyes glued to his console.

"Sure, he does!" Kuroo chuckled. "Nekoma's own genius setter, little Kenma here is practically the brains of the operation."

"I'd prefer if you didn't refer to me as little, and I wouldn't call myself a genius," Kenma replied coolly. Seeming to pick up on my general discomfort, he decided to change the subject. "Kuro-san, we were just talking about how she's and English tutor. Is that not the class you are struggling in?"

"Oh ho ho," Kuroo grinned. "So, she's cute and smart. What would it take for you to tutor me, shortie?"

"You couldn't afford me," I shrugged.

"Is that so?" He said, looking down at me with that same sly look.

"Kuroo is captain of the volleyball team," Kenma interrupted, not looking up from his game. "He is a third year, if you can believe it."

"Hey, that's no way to talk about your senpai!" Kuroo objected. "Learn to respect your elders."

Kenma ignored him. "He's also an idiot, who I have had the misfortune of knowing for quite some time." I giggled as Kuroo's mouth fell open to make some sort of interjection, hand on his hip. Kenma kept talking in spite of him. "Kuro-san is quite gifted in science, though. He could help you."

"No thanks, I'll pass." Assuming the conversation had ended, I went to move past him, but Kuroo blocked my path.

"Now wait a second short stack," he held up his hand. "I need to bring my English grade up to keep playing this season, and it sounds like you need to improve your science skills."

"She does," Kenma confirmed. "Desperately."

"Kenma!" I scolded.

He looked up from his game, very seriously. "Did you not say you couldn't afford a tutor? Kuroo here is offering a solution. I've seen the way you work in class; I know your grades matter to you. You should let him help you, he really is a gifted student." Kenma looked over at his friend, narrowing his eyes. "In science, at least. He's kind of a nerd."

Kuroo retorted, but I was so taken aback by Kenma's initial sincerity, I couldn't think of a quick enough response. The next thing I knew Kuroo was clasping his hands together in victory, pulling my number from Kenma's phone, and telling me to meet him after practice the next day. The two volleyball players left me in the hallway, head spinning. There was no telling what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Baking is an Exact Science

I spent most of the next day coming up with excuses to avoid tutoring with Kuroo, all of which Kenma refuted.

“What if I say I’m sick?”

“He’ll know you’re faking because you’re at school.”

“What if I go home sick, then?”

“You can’t, we have a quiz later,” Kenma reminded me. “Besides, he would just try and reschedule.”

“What if I say I have another engagement?”

“He’ll offer to walk you, and even if you say no, he’ll at least follow you.” Kenma sighed, “He’s quite stubborn.”

“More like relentless.” I groaned, “Why is he so desperate for _me_ to tutor him? I’m only a second year, isn’t there a third year who can help him?”

“Perhaps, but I think you’re missing the point,” Kenma leaned his cheek on his chin. “He’s helping you, too, you know.”

“I don’t need his help that badly,” I mumbled.

He glanced over at me, unamused. “You’re failing.”

“I have a 59.”

“That’s failing. You almost have to try to get a grade that low.”

“Why don’t you tutor me then?” I retorted.

“Why would I do that? I don’t need your help.” Kenma sighed as we made our way towards the gym. “Regardless if you like it or not, the relationship is mutually beneficial.”

“Or mutualistic.” I turned to see Kuroo standing behind us, that same his Cheshire grin plastered across his face. “Can you tell me what that means in relation to symbiosis, shortie?”

“That you’re going to be a huge pain in my ass?” I offered.

“No, that would be more parasitic,” he laughed. “But good try! Maybe we'll start with relationships.”

“Pardon?”

“Oh ho, not that kind of relationship short stuff,” Kuroo smirked. “Though we could talk about that, if you wanted. For the two of us, I think mutualism would be the most fun. Though I can be a giver, so we could start with commensalism and – “

Kenma stopped him there. “This is making me uncomfortable. She has no idea what you are talking about, and you’re terrible at flirting, so please stop. Practice is starting.” Kenma turned and started to walk towards the gym.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and began jogging after him, but not before he yelled, “See you at your place after practice, short stack!”

Irritated, my hands clenched into fists. “That’s sensei to you, b-big guy!” As soon as the words were leaving my mouth, I wanted to take them back, but it was already too late. It was a terrible insult. I was hoping he would laugh, buckle over and cackle at my lame attempt, but instead he just stared at me with a blank expression. One of his teammates, an insanely tall boy with grey hair and light eyes, came outside to call him into the gym. Kuroo blinked, appearing to have snapped out of his daze. Before disappearing into the gym entrance, he flashed a grin with a wink as if to say, “You know it.”

My chest burned, but I wasn’t sure if it was from frustration, embarrassment, or something else entirely.

***

Kuroo was late, and it pissed me off. I tried to finish my homework before practice was over, but I couldn’t focus. Instead, I paced around the house, rearranged furniture, and pushed around the unpacked boxes. With a huff, I laid down in an exhausted heap on the hallway floor. Then there was a knock at the door, two quick raps on the glass. I scrambled up and toward the entrance, hoping Kuroo couldn’t see the silhouette of my figure lying down in the hallway. I unlocked and opened the door. “You’re late,” I said, then frowned, looking at the two large grocery bags he had in his arms.

“My bad cutie, I had to make a quick stop to pick up some materials,” he said unapologetically, dropping a bag in my arms without much warning. “Do you normally lay on the hallway floor when expecting guests?”

“I – uh,” I stuttered, struggling to adjust the heavy weight of the big brown bag. “I got tired of waiting up for you. What’s with the groceries?” He walked past me with a smirk, ignoring me at first.

“It’s a science experiment,” Kuroo said, looking around. “You’ve got a nice place here, shortie, which way is the kitchen?”

“Just around the corner, it’s all one hallway,” I shuffled after him, worried the bottom of the bag was going to give out. “Why are we going to the kitchen? I thought you were going to help me with chemistry.”

Kuroo chuckled, “I don’t think you need much help, there’s plenty of chemistry between us –” I rolled my eyes as I struggled to lift the bag onto the counter. Moving from one side of the small kitchen to the other in one quick motion, Kuroo materialized next to me and said, “Here, let me help you with that.” He then lifted the bag from my hands like it weighed nothing.

“I had it,” I said, quickly shrinking away from him. He raised his eyebrows at me doubtfully. I sighed, “What does this,” I gestured to the contents of the grocery bags he was unloading all over the counter, “have to do with science tutoring.”

“Let’s call this a pretest,” Kuroo grinned. “Every science class has a lab component, so this is an experiment to kind of gage where you’re at.”

I scanned the ingredients on the countertop: flour, eggs, sugar, butter, baking soda, chocolate chips. “You’re testing me on my science skills based on my ability to make chocolate chip cookies?”

Kuroo laughed, patting me on the head. “Very perceptive, shortie. Today we will be reviewing the chemistry of baking.” I crossed my arms, looking at him skeptically. He smirked, “Now don’t look too excited. I even brought something for you.”

“Whatever it is, I’m pretty sure I don’t want it,” I said as he rifled through the last bag, pulling out a white apron, goggles, and big heat resistant gloves. His lips spread into a wanton grin, holding out the outfit as if he expected me to put it on. “There’s no way in hell I’m wearing that.”

“Oh, c’mon shortie, just humor me,” he pleaded. “Lab safety rules, always wear the proper gear.”

“Absolutely not.” He titled his head, not quite pouting because he was still grinning at me impishly, but the gesture was all the same. I felt something in my chest tighten and looked down, rubbing my temples. Unable to bear the look he was giving me, I caved. “I’ll wear the apron. You keep the goggles.”

“What about the gloves?” Kuroo wiggled the ghastly yellow things comedically.

“We’ll each wear one to put the cookies in and take them out,” I sighed.

“Deal,” he said, very pleased with himself.

 _What a geek_ , I thought to myself. _I thought for sure he’d at least try and maintain the cool guy act_. I watched him line up all the ingredients in the order the recipe called for, craning down at a printed sheet for reference. He looked so big in my tiny kitchen, leaning there on the counter. _He seems to be pretty serious about teaching me, at least. It’s kind of a relief that he’s not using this time just to hit on me._

As if reading my mind, Kuroo looked over at me with a suggestive grin. “You ready to get cooking, good looking?” He held up the apron.

“As long as you promise never to say that ever again,” I said, nudging my head through the neck loop he was holding. Kuroo let go almost immediately, but when I looked up, he was staring at me with that same unreadable expression as earlier, when we were in front of the gym. He blinked at me a couple of times without saying anything. Unnerved because I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I blushed and turned away, tying the back of the apron myself. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

He took a quick, short breath and snapped back to his usual self. “Okay shortie. Where is your sodium chloride?”

“My what?”

“Sodium chloride,” he repeated.

“Sodium? Do you mean salt?” I asked and walked over to grab the saltshaker from the dining room table. “Why do we need salt?”

“Just a pinch, to balance out the flavors,” Kuroo said as he secured the goggles on top of his head. “Do you know the chemical formula for salt?”

“Isn’t is SA or something?” I said, standing on my tip-toes to try and reach the mixing bowls on the second shelf of the cabinet.

Kuroo came up behind me, placing his hand on my lower back as he reached over me to grab the bowls with ease. My breathing hitched. “Not quite,” he said, oblivious to the intimacy of the gesture.

“Oh, it’s NA,” I said, watching him turn to rummage through my drawers.

I pulled out the measuring cups and spoons for him. “Thanks," he said. "What about chloride?”

“Cl, right?”

Kuroo grinned, “Not bad shortie. Can you hand me the sodium bicarbonate?”

“The huh?”

“Use context clues.”

“Sodium. . .” I muttered to myself, glancing over the ingredients as he measured them out. “Is that baking soda?”

“Mhm,” Kuroo said, dumping a cup of flour into a large mixing bowl. “What’s the formula?”

“Uh, Na. . . “ I trailed off, thinking. “CA?”

“Almost,” Kuroo said as he scooped some out of the box. “It was kind of a trick question. Baking soda is actually sodium hydrogen carbonate, so the formula would be NaHCO3.”

“Why the H and the three?”

“H is hydrogen, the binding agent, and three is how many atoms are present,” Kuroo explained. “It will make more sense when we do diagrams.”

“Oh goody, I can’t wait,” I said and reached for the eggs. I cracked one and went to pour it over the same bowl Kuroo was putting stuff into, but he whipped around and stopped me.

“W-what are you doing!” He grabbed my wrist and swung it over another empty bowl just before the contents of the egg came falling out.

“What? What's wrong?”

“You can’t mix wet and dry ingredients together right away; you have to make two separate mixtures and then marry them!”

I stared at him, confused. “You have to what?”

He stared back, “Did you even read the instructions?”

“Kuroo, we're just making cookies. I’m pretty sure you got the recipe off the back of the bag of chocolate chips.”

"Baking is an exact science,” he said defensively. He pushed the butter, sugar, and directions toward me. “Here, mix the wet ingredients in the order it says to.”

“I think it would turn out fine either way. . .” I mumbled, but still obliged.

“We’re simulating an experiment, shortie. You follow the instructions carefully to try and achieve the most favorable result. In this case, it’s the perfect chocolate chip cookie, in a real lab, it would be mixing chemicals together in the way that is least likely to harm you.”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” I said, careful to follow the recipe. We worked pretty cohesively from then on. Occasionally Kuroo quizzed me on things like the difference between a mixture and a suspension, and only made fun of me slightly when I didn’t know the answer. The experience was overall a lot more bearable than I originally thought. He was stretching my brain, but at least it was fun. We were standing side by side at the counter, rolling cookie dough into spheres in a comfortable silence when he asked where my parents were.

“Oh, my Dad travels a lot for his job,” I replied. “I’m home alone, mostly.”

“What about your mom?”

“I can’t really remember the last time I saw her,” I answered honestly. “She left when I was really young.”

Kuroo nodded. “Does it get lonely, being by yourself all the time?”

“Not really.” I shrugged, “I’m used to it by now. Besides, my Dad is always there when it matters.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” I was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. “Kenma was telling me that you haven’t made very many friends in your class.”

“Aw, he talks about me?” I joked, but Kuroo just looked at me as if to say, ‘I’m being serious.’ I sighed, “I transferred in the middle of my high school career, I don’t really see the point in trying to make a whole bunch of new friends if we’re just going to go our separate ways again.”

“Well aren’t you the little optimist,” Kuroo chuckled.

“I’m content by myself,” I said, adding another sphere of cookie dough to the baking sheet. “Besides, Kenma is entertaining enough for the time being.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, “You like him or something?”

I raised my brows back, “Why, are you jealous?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “I did call dibs.”

“How mature of you,” I rolled my eyes. “And here I thought you were helping me out of the kindness of your heart.”

He stopped rolling dough and turned to me, very serious. He then put his hand on his chest and said, “I’m always this kind.”

“Something tells me you’ve said that before, and didn’t mean it then,” I retorted.

“I think it’s a little soon for you to be making any judgement calls on my character, shortie.” Then he added, “Besides, I don’t think Kenma is your type.”

“I think it’s a little soon for you to be judging what my type is.”

“Fair enough.” He looked down at the full tray of cookies. “You ready to put these bad boys in?”

“Gloves?” I reminded him. “Lab safety first.”

“I could kiss you,” he said, only half-joking.

I handed him a glove, “Please don’t.” After he insisted, we slid the tray in the oven together and set a timer. While we waited for the cookies to bake, we moved into the living room to start Kuroo's English tutoring.


	3. Just Tell Me

“Did you bring me the papers that I asked for?” I said as I settled down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

“Yep,” Kuroo sighed, lowering himself onto the couch, across from me. “Just a heads-up, though, they’re not any good.” Leaning his elbows on his thighs, I watched him drag his backpack over from the side of the couch, where he must have dropped it once he came in. The muscles in his arms and legs tensed and retracted as he rifled through the contents of his bag, setting each stapled essay on the coffee table in front of me. I titled my head slightly, lost in thought. _Have his thighs always been that massive? Or did I just not notice until now? I wonder if he wore shorter shorts to show them off, that would be kind of funny. . ._

“What are you staring at?”

“You have nice legs,” I blurted out. His mouth opened slightly, and I was met with that same unreadable look. I wasn’t sure if he was going to blush, laugh, or smirk, but before he had time to react the timer went off in the kitchen, and I jumped on the opportunity to change the subject. “Do you mind grabbing those? They should be plated to cool off.”

The moment passed, and Kuroo went back to his usual self. “Aw, you’re not going to join me? I was looking forward to seeing you wear those cute safety gloves again.”

“Don’t push your luck, you should be thankful I put on those ugly things even once.” I reached for the papers and began thumbing through them. “Besides, I want to take a look at your previous work before we get started.”

“Fine,” he groaned. I tried to ignore him as he got up and stretched his arms behind his head, clearly flexing. Though I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of distracting me, from my position on the floor, the fact that he was looming over me made him pretty hard to ignore. He lifted his heels and as he bent backwards, and out of my peripheral I watched the muscles in his long legs stretch taut. Aside from his height, I hadn't noticed Kuroo's physique all that much at school. He wasn’t beefy or overly muscular, rather more lean and athletic looking. Admiring his legs, I couldn’t really help but wonder what the rest of him looked like under that baggy hoodie.

Kuroo made an audible grunt as his heels hit the floor and then sauntered into the kitchen. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Now that he was out of sight, the odd pressure that had been building in my chest was momentarily lifted. As I read through Kuroo’s work, I made note of any reoccurring errors, while simultaneously wondering if he was just unaware, or actually trying to seduce me. Although his commentary seemed pretty straightforward, I found everything else about him to be pretty ambivalent. As I turned the last page of his final paper, Kuroo came back into the room, plate of cookies in hand. “Wow those smell good,” I said as he set them down on the table in front of me. Kuroo gave off a dopey little grin before throwing himself back onto the couch. I reached for a cookie, but he smacked my hand away. “Hey!” I protested.

“They’re too hot, you’ll burn your tongue,” he said, very serious. I had a difficult time taking him seriously, and giggled. “What?” he asked.

“What are you, my Dad?” I laughed. He opened his mouth to respond, but I stopped him. “Do not make a daddy joke.”

He held up his hands, “I wasn’t going to.” I pursed my lips at him skeptically and grabbed a cookie, despite his warning. It was still warm to the touch, but after I broke it in half and blew on it, it was edible. Kuroo leaned an arm on his thigh, resting his chin on his hand. He watched me take my first bite, waiting expectantly for my response.

My mouth watering, I covered it with my hand as I swallowed and said, “This is the best cookie I’ve ever had in my life.”

He smiled, taking one for himself. As I stuffed my face, he tried his cookie and said, “Well shortie, I think it’s safe to say that you passed.”

I nodded. “Can you get the milk from the fridge?” I said, covering my full mouth with the sleeve of my oversized sweatshirt.

Kuroo chuckled softly, his shoulders shaking as he did so. “You’re a child. Where are the glasses, in the cabinet next to the fridge?” I nodded again, reaching for another cookie. “Don’t eat too many or you’ll get sick to your stomach.” He sighed as he was walking away, “I swear, between you and Kenma. . .” I didn’t catch the last bit of what he said, as I was too wrapped up in the delectability of our baked goods, but when he came back with two glasses of milk, I wiped my mouth with my hand and said thank you. As I went to take the glass out of his hand, he pulled it just out of my reach.

“Quit playing, Kuroo, my mouth is burning,” I said, getting on my knees so I could reach for the glass better.

“Oh ho ho,” he laughed, dangling the glass in front of me. “Daddy warned you, but you didn’t listen.”

I rolled my eyes, “Just give me the milk already.”

He looked down at me with that same Cheshire grin, “Only if you say please.”

“Get serious.” I stood up and sat down on the couch. “Now come sit down, or I’m kicking you out before giving you my critiques.”

Kuroo receded and set the glasses down on the table. “You haven’t been doing that already?”

I shook my head, “I meant on your English. Which paper is due tomorrow?”

“Hold on,” he said before rifling through his bag again. He pulled out a pair of black framed glasses, which he put on before examining the stacks of papers I had returned to him. “This one,” he said, handing me the thinnest stack.

“You wear glasses?” I asked, taking the paper from him.

“For reading,” Kuroo said.

“You read?” I joked.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Mostly manga, not the crap for this class.”

“Clearly, because this was your worst paper out of the bunch.”

“I wrote that last night.”

“You should take at least three days on any paper, one to plan, one to write, and one to edit. Your earlier work was pretty strong, minus some grammar and spelling issues, why the sudden change in quality?”

“I don’t have that kind of time,” he said honestly. “I’ve been caught up with club activities, the team and I are trying to make it to nationals this year.”

“But you can’t play if you can’t pass this class.”

“Right,” he nodded. “See the issue?”

“Yeah,” I replied. “We’ll just workshop this one tonight, and I’ll work on the next one with you from scratch.”

“Sounds good,” Kuroo said. “Where do I start?”

“Scrap it. There’s no way you can turn that trash in.”

He blinked, either offended or surprised. “So, you want me to start from scratch?”

“No, you have your idea, so that’s not starting from scratch. You know what you want to say, you just have to find better words to say it in. We’re just putting the writing process on hyper speed. You’ve already got the plan done, so now all you have to do is the writing, and I’ll do the editing.”

“Alright,” Kuroo sighed. “Let’s do it.”

I cleaned up the kitchen while he was writing. By the time the dishes were done, and I had bagged up all the ingredients, Kuroo was finishing up. I packed up two bundles of cookies for him to take home and bring one to Kenma. I knew they lived close and I figured Kenma might like some. When Kuroo called to tell me that he was done, I sat beside him to read over his work. He had slumped back behind me, one arm on the back of the couch while he scrolled and typed on his phone with his other hand. I tried not to sit too close, but as he took up so much space on the couch, even though I was sitting on the edge our knees still touched. Occasionally he would look over at me as I read, but I pretended not to notice that his lingering stares. I furiously marked away at the paper, making notes, starring and underlining passages.

I could tell that he was getting annoyed that I was taking so long. “How is it?” he asked finally, his voice low. I shushed him. “You sure are making a lot of notes, is it that bad?”

“I’ll let you know in a minute.”

In a flash, Kuroo had stood up and snatched the paper from me. Startled, I shrunk back into the couch. His arm fell beside my head, his knee sliding between my legs. His voice came out in a low, gravelly way I had never heard from him before. “Just tell me how you want it now.” My heart began to pound frantically in my chest, but I wasn't scared. I scanned his face for any sort of expression, but it had gone blank again. He leaned in, and for a moment there, out of frustration, I thought he might kiss me. Then his phone rang. He quickly ripped himself away from me, turning around to answer it.

“What?” he snapped, clearly agitated. I couldn’t see his face, but his body language was tense, and then relaxed. “Yeah, uh huh. Okay, I’m leaving now.” Kuroo grabbed his bag and headed for the door. I scrambled to gather the papers he had scattered.

“Kuroo, what about the groceries?” I said as he shoved on his shoes.

“You can keep them,” he muttered, opening the door. “Excuse me.”

“Wait!” I caught his arm just as he was walking out. “All the corrections are there, if you follow my notes you should be able to get a passing grade.”

I let go of him as he adjusted the strap on his backpack. He took the papers from me gingerly. “I’m sorry,” he said, then turned around and began jogging in the direction of school.


	4. Precision vs. Accuracy

I had trouble focusing in class the next day. I couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroo’s weird behavior. I was usually pretty good at reading people, or at least knowing when someone was flirting with me, but he was overall a big question mark. Kenma must have noticed I was out of it, but he didn’t pry, which I appreciated. Toward the end of the day I asked him if he could do me a favor.

He glanced over at me, leaning on the table, his head supported by his palm. “Hm?”

“I made cookies last night, would you mind giving Kuroo’s to him? He rushed out of my house yesterday before I could send him home with any. There’s some here for you, too.”

“Oh,” said Kenma, his hair falling in front of his eyes. “Sure.”

“Thank you.”

Kenma nodded, staring down at the cookies. When the bell rang to signal school was over, I told him not to wait up for me because I was running to the office to fill out some paperwork related to my transfer. By the time I had finished up, most students had either gone home or to their clubs and after school activities. I strolled toward the front gates.

Kuroo was waiting for me when I got there, leaned up against the wall. “Hey,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I stopped in front of him and glanced up sheepishly. “Hey.”

“Kenma gave me your cookies.”

“Oh, good,” I crossed my arms over my chest, not really sure where this was going. “Have you been waiting out here this whole time just to tell me that?”

“N-no,” he stuttered, leaning off the wall to stand in front of me. “I wanted to thank you for thinking of us, and apologize for my behavior yesterday. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay, it happens,” I said, rocking back and forth on my heels. “I could have been a lot nicer. I’m not really good at sugarcoating.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kuroo assured me. “I actually really like that about you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” he laughed nervously. “I do.”

“I’ll still go easier on you next time.”

Kuroo smiled, “So, there’s going to be a next time?”

“Of course, we can’t have you missing nationals,” I replied. “Besides, what other science tutor is going to bake me cookies?”

He chuckled, “Well, you did most of the work, shortie.”

“Only with the help and guidance of my brilliant sensei,” I joked.

“You flatter me.” We both laughed. “So,” he said. “I’ll see you next week?”

“Sure,” I nodded. “Same time, same place if that still works for you.”

“Yeah,” he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s the only day practice ends early enough.”

“Works for me,” I smiled softly. “See you then.”

“Later short stuff,” he said, a big grin plastered across his face.

***

The week went by without much commotion, and the next thing I knew it was time for my next tutoring session with Kuroo. Though he had apologized for being so aggressive, I still wasn’t really sure where we stood. Since we had the tutoring arrangement and would be working closely together for the next year, I didn’t want to assume he was interested in me and make things awkward by bringing it up.

When Kuroo came over after practice he had brought me a color coded and laminated periodic table. “I want you to have this memorized by next week. It’ll make taking your tests and quizzes significantly easier.”

I examined the detailed sheet in my hands. “That’s a lot of information to memorize.”

“Just recite it three times before going to bed every night, it’ll put you right to sleep and also help you study.”

“Alright,” I shrugged, setting it aside for now.

Kuroo went on to explain the difference between the three main types of chemical formulas. “So there’s empirical, molecular and structural. Empirical formulas show the simplest whole-number ratio of atoms in a compound, molecular formulas show the number of each type of atom in a molecule, and structural formulas show how the atoms in a molecule are bonded to each other.”

I stared at him blankly, “Uh.”

We both looked at each other and chuckled, knowing I had no clue what he meant. “Okay let’s try something else,” Kuroo said as he took out a piece of paper and a pencil from his bag. He began drawing something out, but I was distracted by his hands.

The pencil looked like a toothpick in his long fingers. “Your hands are huge,” I said without thinking.

“You know you keep making commentary about my anatomical structure while we’re trying to study.” He smirked, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were checking me out.”

I picked up his hand by the tip of his pointer finger, “No, I’m just shocked by how massive your hand is.” I put mine up against his to compare. Although I was inspecting the veins in his hand, I saw the corners of his mouth twitch into something close to a smile as the palms of our hands touched.

“Middle blocker fingers,” Kuroo grinned. I furrowed my brows, wrapping my entire fist around his middle finger, and it still only covered half. “Good for getting a handle on the ball, I suppose. Amongst other things.” He gave me an almost- suggestive look, and I felt my cheeks begin to redden, which of course made him laugh. “I’m only joking.”

I let go of his hand. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”

“Me? No,” Kuroo said dismissively, adjusting his legs to cross. “Kenma says I’m no good at that. This is just playful banter.”

“I’m being serious, Kuroo,” I crossed my arms over my chest. I watched him tense and grip his ankles at my tone. I wasn't going to say anything at first, but then he began to rub the back of his head and neck anxiously. “See, right now I know you’re uncomfortable. But sometimes you look at me, and your face goes blank, and it’s really difficult to tell what you’re thinking. I don’t know if you’re flirting or if you’re always like this, but it’s really confusing and it makes it difficult to focus when I’m around you, which makes tutoring with you really difficult.”

“Have we gone over precision and accuracy?” he asked, not looking at me.

“What?”

“Precision versus accuracy. Accuracy is closeness of the measurements to a specific value, while precision is the closeness of the measurements to each other.” I tried to scan his face to see why he was avoiding the subject, but I couldn't pick anything up from him. I sighed, frustrated. “Kuroo –“

He cut me off. Leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek, he went from one to the other, and then my forehead, and then my chin. My heart began to pound in my chest, though I couldn’t find it in me to push him away. He moved his face close to my ear. “You see, those were accurate because they were all about the same distance from my mark,” he said in a low voice. “But this. . .” He trailed off, pressing his lips gently to mine. It was only a peck, but as he went in a second, and then third time, I found myself giving into something a little more passionate. “. . .was precise,” he finished as he pulled away suddenly. I inhaled sharply, my eyes flashing open. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. “Does that answer your question for you, shortie?”

I covered my hand over my mouth, my face red. “I- I think so.”

“Do you still want me to tutor you?”

“I don’t know,” I said, running a hand through my hair. “I feel like this could get really messy really quickly.”

We were quiet for a moment, and then he said: “What would make you the most comfortable in this situation? Just tell me what I need to do, and I’ll do it.”

I thought about it. “Well, I really can’t afford a real tutor. You could probably find someone else to help you with your English, but I have to admit, I enjoy spending time with you.” He looked at me, a little surprised by my honesty. “What?” I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

“Nothing, you’re just so candid. I couldn’t even come up with a way to show you how I felt without a science metaphor,” he let out a dry chuckle. “And here you are laying it all out for me without a second thought.”

“How do you feel?”

Kuroo looked me in the eyes for a moment and then turned bright red. “I – uh. Oh, I don’t know.” I looked away, a little disappointed. Panicked, he threw his hands up in defense. “No don’t get me wrong, I know how you make me feel, but I don’t know what I’m feeling. I didn’t really expect it to turn out this way. Originally, I was just intrigued that Kenma had made friends with someone so quickly, especially a girl. At first I just wanted to get to know you, but when you ran into me that day, I didn’t expect you to be so. . . cute. Anyway, this is all really new to me. I’ve never really had a crush before –“

“What?” I interrupted.

“Yeah,” Kuroo laughed dryly.

“Have you had a girlfriend?” I asked.

Kuroo shook his head, “No.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No!”

“Hey, I wouldn’t judge,” I raised my hands casually in surrender before continuing. “Huh, for some reason I thought people would be throwing themselves at you.”

“Well, I mean, I’ve kissed girls before,” Kuroo explained. “I was just never all that interested, so we never got very far.”

“How far did you get?”

Kuroo looked at me, surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Have you had sex?”

“No,” he said incredulously. “Why, have you?”

“I’ve had boyfriends on and off since middle school. Of course I have.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows, either shocked or mildly impressed. “Well, I haven’t. Why are you asking me all of this?”

“Oh, so you can point at diagrams of the human reproductive system and explain that in vivid detail, but I can’t inquire about your sex life?”

“Where are we? The locker room?” Kuroo rubbed his forehead. “You’re so blunt.”

“Sorry,” I giggled at his embarassment.

“No, it’s nothing to be sorry about,” he said. “You know I like that about you. This is just not where I was expecting this conversation to go.”

“Well, how did you expect this to go?”

“I’m not really sure,” he said honestly. “I thought I would explain the real reason I rushed out of your house last week.”

“And that was?”

“Well, we were having a really good time, but I was having all these thoughts, and I didn’t know what to do, or why I was feeling that way." He paused, and I waited patiently for him to continue. "I didn’t know how to act, and I was getting really frustrated. So, I texted Kenma and asked him to call me to bail me out before I did something stupid but while I was waiting for him to respond I got really antsy and agitated and ended up being stupid anyway.”

“You could’ve just said something,” I said sympathetically. “I wouldn’t have cared.”

“I know, shortie, but I'm gifted in science, not an expert in communication.” Kuroo sighed, “I’m just not the best when it comes to impulse control. So sometimes when I look at you and I just want to. . .” he glanced at me and then trailed off. “What I mean is, I like spending time with you, too. . .and I don’t want to do anything that will screw that up.”

“Let's just not screw it up, then,” I replied simply.

“And how do you propose we do that, short stuff?”

“Well, if you were really serious about doing whatever would make me the most comfortable,” I began. “We can keep tutoring each other, but no more flirting. From my experience, getting romantically involved would only complicate things. So, the best course of action would be to just avoid that altogether.”

“Alright,” Kuroo took a short breath and closed his eyes. “No more flirting.” As if a switch had been flipped, he took a moment and then went back to drawing and explaining chemical formulas. I tuned in and tried to convince myself what I said was what was best, but my lips and skin still tingled where he had kissed me.


	5. Gravity

As I was settling down for bed, there was a knock on my window. At first I thought I was imagining things, but then it came again - two quick raps on the glass. I crept forward, slowly, and pulled open the curtain. Much to my surpise, Kuroo was standing on the other side of the glass in the dark. Confused, I opened the window and he immediately leaned in, hoisting himself up and into my room. I asked him what he was doing here at this hour, but instead of responding he kissed me - long and deep. He ran his long fingers through my hair and laced them around the back of my neck, pulling me close to him. My heart raced as our bodies pressed together, and the next thing I knew he had picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He was kissing my neck, down my chest, toward my stomach. . .

And then I woke up.

I had been having the same dream every night since he had kissed me. Although I hadn’t seen Kuroo for almost a week, the thoughts of the kiss – both real and imaginary – had been bombarding my every thought. When I wasn’t studying at home, or in class at school, I was either daydreaming about the idiot or scolding myself for even thinking about him. I almost wished I had run into him because we weren’t allowed to flirt and it would put my fantasies in check, but alas, I hadn’t even run into him in the hall.

One day while eating lunch in class with Kenma, he turned to me and asked, “So how are things with you and Kuroo?”

Lost in thought, I was startled by the question at first. “Uh – we, uh. What do you mean?”

“How is the tutoring going?” he rephrased, though he didn’t sound nearly as interested.

“Fine, I guess,” I sighed. “My grade went up a letter.”

“That’s good,” Kenma said into his game. “Why do you sound disappointed?”

“I’m not, I’m really happy about it, actually,” I replied, though my tone couldn’t seem to match the enthusiasm. “Kuroo is a great tutor.”

“I see.”

“Why do you ask?”

“He hasn’t been talking about you as much,” Kenma said as he toyed with the buttons on his game. “Normally he asks me about you, or tells me what you did in your lessons, but he hasn’t said anything in a while. Not that I care, I was just wondering if something happened.”

“No, we’re still tutoring each other,” I mumbled. “Just tutoring. . .” Kenma glanced at me, but as I was staring out the window in a melancholic way, he didn’t press any further. Kenma was Kuroo’s best friend. I didn’t feel as though it was my place to burden him with my mixed feelings, especially not if there was a chance that it would get back to Kuroo. I was scheduled to tutor Kuroo the next day. Logically speaking, I knew that agreeing to keep the relationship professional was the best thing for both of us academically, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that I had made a mistake.

As I was leaving campus the next day after school, I heard my name being called from behind me. I turned to see Kuroo jogging up to me. Wary, I adjusted the strap of my backpack as he greeted me. “What’s up?” I asked him.

Kuroo cleared his throat. “Coach just told me practice was going to run late today. He scheduled a practice game with some guys from the Miyagi prefecture. I wanted to catch you before you left to let you know that I might not be able to make it tonight.”

“Oh, okay. Don’t you have that big paper due at the end of the week?” I asked. Kuroo nodded in response. “Have you started?”

He smiled unconvincingly. “Kind of?”

“Why don’t you just come over after practice, then?” I offered. “I have a lot of food I need to cook up before it goes bad, so I’ll just make us dinner while you’re at practice. You can eat with me after you're done, and then we can finish your paper.”

“Okay,” he replied, gripping the back of his neck. “Thanks, I’ll see you then.”

There was no joke about dinner, or me offering to cook. No suggestive, impish grin. He wasn’t acting much differently but as he turned to, I began reflecting on the conversation as he walked away. It felt as if there had been an invisible wall between us.

***

When I got home and started cooking, I started to reflect on some of my past relationships, and why the feeling was so familiar. Before I changed schools, I had a boyfriend that was a grade above me. We had started dating when I was a first year, but once he found out that I was moving, he told me that he just wanted to be friends. I tried, but any time we talked I felt as if there was a chasm growing between us. By the end of the year I ended up pulling away because the friendship was too difficult to maintain. I didn’t want the same thing to happen to me and Kuroo, so I tried to assure myself that he wasn't pulling away, but the more professional side of him would just take some getting used to.

The sun had set by the time Kuroo had finally arrived. I had set the table and kept the food on the stove at low heat, that way it was warm when he got there. Despite the fact the temperature had dropped significantly outside, when I opened the door his hair was sopping wet, like it had rained. I took one look at him and started scolding him. “You’re going to catch a cold!”

“Hello, Mom,” Kuroo replied sarcastically, dropping his gym bag and slipping off his shoes at the door. “Is dinner ready yet?”

I sighed and went to go grab him a towel for his hair. “It’s on the stove. Your plate is on the table, feel free to help yourself.” When I came back Kuroo was sitting at the table. His backpack was set in the chair next to him, and he had made up two plates of food for us, but he hadn’t started eating. “You didn’t have to wait for me,” I said and handed him the towel.

He took it and began drying his hair. “Well, you did go through all the trouble of cooking, the least I could do was wait for you.”

“Thanks. Why was your hair wet, anyway? Was the match that intense?”

“Karasuno can play a good game,” Kuroo chuckled. “But no, I just showered at school before I came over.”

I sat in the seat across from him. “Oh, that’s why you were so late.”

“Yeah, my bad.” Kuroo waited for me to take the first bite before he started eating.

“You don’t have to apologize,” I said, covering my mouth as I chewed. “How is it?”

“Weally gwood,” Kuroo replied, his mouth full. We both started to chuckle. He swallowed, “Thank you again.”

“It’s no big deal,” I said between bites. “A lot of it would have gone bad by the time my Dad got home, so it’s good that you’re here to eat it.”

Kuroo let off a half smile and, unable to find anything else to talk about, we ate the rest of our meal in relative silence. Although I was asking questions to egg on small talk, he kept his responses short and polite. There was no banter or the usual back and forth, I guess that constituted as flirting. He had even stopped calling me height-related nicknames. When we finished dinner, he offered to do the dishes so I could read over his essay. I finished before he did and met him in the kitchen to talk to him about the paper. “Kuroo, you can’t choose a science topic for every single paper.”

“You did tell me to play to my strengths when it came to writing,” he said, his back to me as he transferred the food into the containers I had left out for him to take back to his house and Kenma.

“Yes, when it aligns with the topic,” I sighed. “What does the moon landing have to do with the industrialization of Japan?”

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder at me, “The moon landing was a huge scientific and technological advancement for mankind.”

I crossed my arms over my chest. “Still not seeing how that has anything to do with Japan.”

Kuroo turned away to seal up the to-go containers. “The event changed the world.”

“Sure it did,” I retorted. “Not that it happened.”

He whipped back around. “What?”

 _Uh oh_ , I thought.

“You don’t believe in the moon landing?” he said, almost offended.

I laughed uncomfortably, “I believe there’s reason to be skeptical.”

“What? What reason,” he tossed the dish towel over his shoulder. “PLEASE enlighten me.”

“The handheld calculator hadn’t even been invented yet, and you’re telling me they put a man on the moon?” I asked. “I’m sorry, but there’s more computing power on your phone than in all of NASA’s technology at the time.”

Kuroo put his hand on his hip. “And since when did you come Miss NASA Expert?” He then went on to ramble about the capacity of the brain for scientific and mathematical computation, and how that transferred to the proper execution of the moon landing. I noticed he had dried food in the corner of his mouth, so as I was acquiring a wet napkin to give to him to wipe it off, I tuned most of what he had said out. I was just going to tell him he had something on his face, but I wanted so desperately for him to shut up, I rolled my eyes and reached up to do it myself. “W-what are you doing?” He pulled away.

I turned his chin down toward me. “You have food all over your face,” I said as I rubbed it off with the damp corner of the napkin.

“You could have just said something,” he muttered.

“Yes, but then you would have kept talking,” I replied and wiped the excess moisture with my thumb.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“What?” I let go of his chin.

“You’re totally flirting,” he smirked. “Even though you told me not to.”

“I am not,” I put my hands on my hips.

“Oh really?” Kuroo raised his brows. “Inviting me over for dinner? Touching my face?”

“Dinner was between two colleagues,” I rolled my eyes. “And I told you, I just wanted you to shut up. You’re the one that got all hot and bothered over the moon landing.”

He leaned down, “You’re the one that brought it up!”

“Well – you’re the one that kissed me!” I snapped.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I don't know,” I huffed. “How am I supposed to think straight if the only thing on my mind is that kiss?” He blinked at me in surprise. I put my hands on either side of my head and groaned in frustration, and before I could even think about the words leaving my mouth, they all came bubbling up. “And then Kenma said you stopped talking about me, which made me worry that you didn’t like me anymore, but regular tutors aren’t supposed to care if the other person likes them or not. And I can’t talk to Kenma about it because you’re his best friend, so I’ve been keeping this all to myself and I’m just very, very –” I paused as he placed his hand on the top of my head gingerly. I looked up and he offered a half smile, as if to say “I know." Then he pulled me close to him. Though I didn’t need to, I muttered “confused” into the middle of his chest, finishing my thought.

He sighed. “I haven’t been able to talk to Kenma about what happened, either.”

He wrapped his other arm behind my back, securing me in place. Instead of moving, I asked him: “Why not?”

“I didn’t want him to say anything to you that might change our agreement.” He put his chin on the top of my head. “I’m not ready to stop seeing you, yet.”

It was unlike him to be so honest without a sarcastic flair. His words stirred something in me. I put my hand on his stomach and pushed myself just far enough away to see his face. Without thinking, I stood on my tip toes and pressed my palms on either side of his cheeks, bringing him down toward my lips to kiss him. The grip of his arm around my back tightened, and then loosened as he used his other arm to brace himself against the countertop. Our lips only parted quickly for breaths, as he slipped his hand back, under my shirt, grazing my spine with his fingertips. I shivered, feeling goosebumps prickle my skin. One of my hands slid toward the back of his neck, and the other felt its way down his chest to stabilize myself. Kuroo’s lips and body felt hot against mine. His breaths became more desperate and labored as we continued to kiss. I pressed my tongue gently towards the entrance of his mouth, to which he accepted the invitation and pushed back earnestly. He leaned forward, using his hand on my back to arch me up towards him. Our torsos pressed together; he had stooped so far down to kiss me he could only maintain a couple of fingers on the counter to support us. I only pulled away when it felt like we were about to fall.

I nuzzled my face into his neck as he straightened himself out. “I’m not ready to stop seeing you, either.”

“Then why’d you stop?” He panted.

“Gravity.”

“Fuck opposing forces,” I felt him take a deep breath and then reach up to run a hand through his hair. “I could have kept going forever.”

“But we lost inertia.”

“Are you trying to turn me on, shortie?” Kuroo growled in my ear.

“That’s what turns you on?” I pulled away and laughed. “Physics foreplay?”

“No, but the fact that it’s coming out of your sexy little mouth is,” he smirked. “Your tongue had about the same effect.”

His words, combined with the look he was giving me, made heat pool in my core. I still had my hand on his stomach, faintly aware of the hard muscles rippling underneath. His arms still wrapped about my waist, I looked up and said, “Do you want to take this to my room?”


	6. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped to this chapter, for reference you are a second year transfer student to Nekoma high. Placed in class 3, you become aquainted with your neighbor Kenma Kozume. Although you're proficent in English, Kenma notices you struggle with science. He introduces you to his best friend and captain of the volleyball team, Kuroo Tetsurou. A gifted student and athlete, in exchange for helping him with his English, Kuroo convinces you to let him to tutor you in science. As you spend more time together, things begin to heat up between you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT: Sex with switch themes, including light spanking and choking. Reader discretion is advised.

“Do you want to take this to my room?” I asked, looking up at him.

Something flashed behind Kuroo’s hooded eyes, though I couldn’t quite tell what it was. He grinned all the same. The corners of his mouth pulled into that signature smug smile, though this time it was more flirtatious, bordering on seductive. “Is that even a question, shortie?”

“No,” I said as I turned in the direction of the stairs, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him behind me.

“Well, you sure are forward,” he laughed. “I like your style. But your palm is sweaty, are you nervous?”

“Shut up,” I muttered, speeding up the stairs. “If anyone should be nervous it should be you.” He chuckled, rushing up behind me. We sped down the hallway, smiles plastered across our faces before pausing in front of my bedroom door. Whatever happened, I knew there was no going back once we passed that threshold.

I saw Kuroo gulp out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned to face him, my back against door, he just chuckled. “C’mon short stuff,” he put his hand on the doorframe above me, so he was leaning over me. “You should worry about yourself.”

“Well, captain, I’ve been through all this before, so you don’t have to put on a face for my sake, okay?” I kissed his cheek. “Just let me know if we’re going too fast.”

He nodded, and then smirked. “You know, it’s kind of hot when you say it.”

“Say what?” I asked as I opened the door.

“Captain.”

I rolled my eyes, taking the first few steps into my room. “Don’t get used to it.” He closed the door behind him, and we both lingered there for a moment. He had such a presence, physically and in personality. I had noticed that at school, he wasn't as quiet as Kenma, but he knew how to take a backseat and blend in – let other people shine. Now that we were alone with no studying to distract us, it was hard to overlook how attractive I found him. He seemed to be looking at me in the same way.

Kuroo massaged his neck as if it were sore, but I knew he was just nervous. I closed the distance between us, standing on the tip of my toes so I could glide my hand up his arm and across his shoulder to touch his cheek. My heart was racing, but my other hand followed, cupping either side of his face as I leaned up and he leaned down to kiss me. Kuroo’s arms wrapped around my body, almost in excess. I felt like I was being swaddled into him. Naturally, we shifted back toward whatever solid object we could lean ourselves on without breaking the kiss. The door behind us clicked shut against our weight. As we made out, my fingers slid from his cheeks into his mess of black hair. It was still damp from when he showered, but soft to the touch. The action made him tense up, pushing me into him. I could feel his hardening erection against my stomach, and the thought that I was turning him on that much from kissing made me shudder.

He groaned, our lips parting momentarily. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I said, a little breathless. “Are you?”

“Mhm,” he nodded, his voice low.

“Can I take your shirt off?” I said, brushing my fingers at the bottom hem.

“S-sure,” Kuroo replied, eyebrows raised. I tugged his black tee up, revealing his sculpted abs. “You like what you see?” He said as he pulled the rest over his head.

“Do you always crack jokes when you’re nervous?”

“I’m not nervous,” he said defensively. “You don’t have to just look, you can touch. I know you want to.” He said the last bit into my ear very sensually, so I obliged just to shut him up. The moment my hand so much as grazed his skin he jolted. I tried my best not to laugh. “Shut up,” he muttered, watching my hands and fingers trace the outline of his chest.

“You’re sure you’re not nervous?” I teased, peppering kisses down his neck.

“N-no,” he muttered, holding me tight. I took that as an excuse to keep going. I kissed along his collarbone, occasionally dragging out my tongue. I continued kissing my way down his chest, weaving my fingers between the elastic of his shorts and boxers. The combination was making Kuroo’s breathing uneven, especially as I slipped from his grip and kneeled down in front of him.

The last place I pressed my lips was his hip, before I looked up and asked him, “What about now?”

He let out a nervous laugh, though he was still smirking like an idiot. “Maybe a little.”

“I like your honesty.” I leaned my hand on his thigh for support as I settled onto my knees. “You want me to keep going?”

“Hell yes,” he said, pulling my hair back. I could see the bulging outline in his shorts and knew what to do from there. At first, I barely touched it, just tracing it with my thumb, applying pressure in certain areas. Touching his crotch at all was enough to make Kuroo squirm. He tilted his head up against the doorframe, looking up toward the ceiling. When I cupped and rubbed him off from the outside, he audibly moaned “fuck” and pulled down his shorts for me, kicking them off next to his shirt that was already on the floor. Looking down, he laced his fingers through my hair and guided my head closer. “Keep going,” Kuroo groaned, his voice still low, but getting desperate. This time I pressed my lips to the fabric of his briefs, where I thought the tip was at. His hips naturally lifted from the door behind him, almost grinding it into my mouth. After that I figured it was time to stop teasing him. I pulled his boxers down and was pleasantly surprised. I must have made a face because then Kuroo asked: “What?”

“Nothing, you’re just a lot bigger than I thought.”

He grinned but didn’t say anything lewd, though I’m sure he was thinking it. “Thanks, but don’t let that stop you.”

“I won’t,” I said, licking from the base of the shaft to the tip. The action made Kuroo’s fingers tighten their grip in my hair, urging me to continue. Even with both hands wrapped around his length, there was still a significant amount left at the top. I swirled my tongue around the tip, causing Kuroo to shudder as I sucked him off. I moved my head forward to meet where my hands were. As I took more of his cock into my mouth, I stabilized myself with one hand on his thigh, and used the other to jerk him off. Gaining momentum, I bobbed my head to match the speed of my strokes, sucking further and further down until I had almost reached the base. I did this over and over again until my mouth got tired. Then I stopped sucking, continuing to pleasure him with my hand as I caught my breath. Just as Kuroo was settling down, hips resting back against the door as he enjoyed getting a handjob, I deepthroated him. He let out an exasperated gasp and pulled tightly on my hair. “Fuck, fuck fuck,” Kuroo grunted as he jerked my head back by my hair and pulled himself out of my mouth.

“Too much?” I breathed heavily, bracing my hands on either one of his sturdy thighs.

“N-no, it’s just – “ I went back in before Kuroo could finish, deepthroating him again. “Babe if you keep doing that, I’m gonna–” he pushed forward, triggering my gag reflex. “Agh!” He groaned as my throat clamped tightly around his dick. I pulled away quickly, pushing back on his legs. Kuroo’s hands fell from my hair, and when I looked up at him, there was a string of saliva dripping from my lips to the tip of his dick. He was breathing heavily, mouth open, almost panting. I wiped my mouth and stood up in front of him. “W-why’d you stop?”

“Some things are worth waiting for,” I said, leading him over to my bed. He slipped off his underwear and then sat naked on the edge of my bed. I stood in front of him and tried not to blush. It had been a while since I had seen a guy completely naked.

“Now look who’s getting nervous,” Kuroo cooed. “C’mere shortie.” He wrapped his large hands on either side of my waist, bringing me between his legs. He thumbed at the edges of my shirt, and I lifted my arms up to give him permission to take it off.

“I’m not nervous,” I lied as I took off my shorts for him.

Kuroo grinned. “Right, I forgot you were the sexpert.”

I crawled into his lap, my knees settling behind his hips, my thighs pressing against his as the pads of my feet hung off the edge of the bed by both of his knees. “I don’t recall ever saying I was an expert,” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“You didn’t need to,” Kuroo smirked. “That head told me everything I needed to know.”

I felt my cheeks burn. “S-shut up.”

Kuroo leaned forward to speak directly into my ear. “Who’s going to make me?” Before I could respond, he began to nibble on the shell of my ear, dragging his tongue down the side before he nipped at the lobe. The sensation sent chills down my spine. Heat rushed to my face and collected in my middle. I leaned back to give him more access to kiss down my neck, and he kissed all the way down to my collarbone before hesitating.

“You can touch me, you know,” I said under my breath. Kuroo unbuckled my bra within the next second, slipping it off and away from me. He took a moment to look at my bare chest, a smug grin plastered across his face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Kuroo titled his head at me curiously. “You really don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this?” The comment caught me off guard, and I suddenly felt bashful. However, when I went to cover my chest, he grabbed my arms to hold them in place. “Hold on, I’m not done with you yet.” Kuroo pulled my arms behind my back and held them there with one hand, arching me forward. He started kissing where he left off, near my collarbone, and then made his way to my boobs. With his free hand he massaged one tit while he kissed and licked his way around the other, eventually sucking on my nipple, and then switched to the other. Kuroo got creative and decided to start nipping at my breasts, which caused me to jerk forward and brush along his bare cock. The action made Kuroo release my arms to instead grab a handful of my ass and grind me against him. I squeaked, feeling how hard he was through the fabric of my underwear. “God you’re so fucking cute,” he muttered into my ear before using both his hands to cup my ass and grind me against him.

The pressure was starting to make my clit throb, and as I dropped my face into the crook of his neck I moaned, “Kuroo.” The next thing I knew I was on my back, and he was between my legs, leaning over me as he worked my underwear off.

“Yes?” he asked, kissing his way down my stomach, grazing his lips just by my sex before continuing down to kiss my thighs. He kneeled down on the floor in front of me, gliding his left hand up and down my left side sensually, as his right trailed its way down with his kisses.

“Quit teasing me,” I muttered, running my fingers through his hair on the side of his head I could reach, attempting to pull him forward.

“Oh ho,” Kuroo purred. “So, it’s only okay when you do it?”

“Kurooo,” I groaned.

“God you’re so wet,” he said, dragging a finger across my sex. I began to writhe in anticipation.

“Please Kuroo,” I begged.

“What was that?” he said, reaching his other hand up to toy with my breasts. “I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

“I said please,” I whimpered.

“Please, what?” Kuroo said, starting to trace his pointer finger around my clit.

The sensation was making me quiver uncontrollably, so I bit my lip. “Please stop teasing me.”

“Okay,” he shrugged, pulling away.

“No,” I lurched forward to bring him closer. “Give me head.”

“Gladly,” he grinned slyly. “All you had to do was ask, sexy.” Before I had time to roll my eyes and lay back down, his tongue was already gliding up and down my slit. I moaned, clutching either side of his head for support. I lifted my hips up to grind against his tongue, trying to relieve myself of the pressure building in my center. In that moment, Kuroo wrapped either arm under my thighs, pulling me into his face. His tongue found my hole, and he began darting his it in and out wildly. I clasped my hand over my mouth, thinking I was going to cry out in pleasure. He grunted, satisfied, as he fucked me with his tongue. My back arched completely off the bed, then he pulled away to take a breath. Kuroo slipped his arms from under my thighs and, unable to hold my own weight, my back hit the mattress in an instant. “Fuck you taste so good,” he said, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

“Thanks,” I wiped my hair from my face and tried to catch my breath. “You’re telling me you’ve never done that before?”

“No, never,” Kuroo shook his head and laughed, rubbing his hands on my thighs. “I was just acting on instinct.”

“That’s some instinct,” I chuckled, still short of breath.

He kissed my knee. “Want me to keep going?”

“Yes please.”

“I like when you beg for it,” he nipped the inside of my thigh before launching an all-out assault on my clitoris. I would’ve been mad if he hadn’t started to probe the entrance to my sex with his long fingers. I pawed my hands at his shoulders, urging him to press forward. Kuroo slid his middle finger in and out of my entrance. I moaned as he began to push deeper and deeper into me. He dug back and forth inside me, stirring up my insides as he suckled on my clit. The combination was enough to drive me wild. Just as he was getting into a rhythm that might have made me orgasm, Kuroo pulled his face from between my legs to come up to kiss me. He continued slipping his finger in and out of me as we kissed, and I could taste myself on his lips.

I stopped kissing him to look him in the eyes and ask: “Can you add a finger?”

His lips spread into a seductive smile. “Why, you like it when I stretch you out?”

My face flushed red, but the response “Uh huh,” slipped from my lips.

“Just you wait,” Kuroo said, pressing another finger into me. I gasped, and he went back to kissing me, using his digits to toy with my insides. Feeling like I might cum on his hand, I pressed my palms on either one of his shoulders, using my weight and the element of surprise to flip him over onto his back. “Too much for you, shortie?”

“No, I’d just rather cum on your cock,” I said, swinging one leg over him so I was on my knees, hovering above him.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Kuroo said, reaching up to brush the hair out of my face.

“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself,” I said, gliding my hand down his sculpted chest.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I replied, taking a deep breath. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Wait,” I said, reaching over to grab a condom. “Lab safety first.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Kuroo chuckled, tearing the wrapping open with his teeth. I moved back so he could put it on and waited for him to give me the green light. “Ready,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“Okay,” I exhaled, pressing my hand on his lower abs as I positioned myself over him. Kuroo looked up at me and blinked, a look of nervousness/excitement flashing behind his eyes. I leaned forward to kiss him. Taking his cock between my fingers to lower myself down on him, Kuroo’s breathing hitched as I pressed the tip of his cock in. One of his hands reached up to run through my hair and pull me deeper into the kiss, while the other rested on my hip, easing me down on him. As he inched his way inside me, I gripped his shoulder for support, feeling myself stretch around him. In the moment it took to ease him about halfway inside me, I had pulled away from the kiss to take a breath into the nape of his neck.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked, rubbing my back.

“Yeah,” I said, breathlessly. “I just needed a second. It’s been a while since I. . .”

“Yeah,” he replied, understanding. I straightened up, and as I did Kuroo looked at me, taking me in full. He brushed the hair from my face again, this time grazing his thumb over my lips. I took the moment of distraction to lower myself down on him completely, in one quick motion. He jerked forward, mouth falling open as my sex swallowed him to the base of his cock. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” I almost smiled. “You did that on purpose didn’t yo- agh!” I cut him off my gyrating my hips, moving him around inside me. His head lifted off the pillow, his hands finding their way back to my waist.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he growled, settling back down. “Keep going.”

“You got it, captain,” I said. At first, I started out slow, pulling him almost entirely out of me, before slamming myself down on him. Kuroo bit his lip, a throaty moan almost escaping his lips. I leaned forward to put my hands on either side of his head, picking up the pace. My mouth fell open in pleasure as he lifted his hips up to match my strokes, wrapping one arm around my lower back to hold me in place. I dropped to my elbows, pressing my cheek to his ear. “It does feel good when you stretch me out.”

“I told you,” he smirked.

“Mhm,” I moaned, causing him to fuck me back harder. I clawed at his shoulder as Kuroo smacked me hard on the ass. I jolted, my pussy clamping tight around him.

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned. He grabbed me by the wrists and flipped me over, pinning me down. He kissed me sloppily before slipping it back in, breaking the rhythm. He repeated the same slow strokes as before, this time almost entirely pulling his dick out before ramming it back in. I spread my legs wider, to give him more access, hoping it would invite him to pick up the pace. He didn’t. Instead, I struggled against his grip and begged him to go faster.

“Oh, so you don’t like it when it’s the other way around?” Kuroo asked, right before plunging himself back inside me. I forced my hips up to meet him at the same time, doubling the force of the motion. He gasped in pleasure, releasing my arms as he was knocked down to his elbows. I wrapped my arms around his body, pushing one hand down on his lower back to force him deeper inside me, and the other gripping the nape of his neck.

Then I replied, “No, go harder.”

He glared at me, in almost a feral way, and said “You’re going to regret that.” Kuroo wrapped one of his massive hands around my neck and began to fuck me with such speed and intensity, I thought I might lose my mind. I gripped his arm, his shoulder, his hair. I tugged at the sheets and pillows, moaning and crying out his name uncontrollably. I felt hot, overwhelmed by the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of me. Just as I thought he might push me over the edge, he stopped. He stopped choking me and only made the smallest of strokes. I pawed at his chest, pleading for him to keep going. “Kuroo, Kuroo please I was so close,” I gripped his chin. “I want to cum.”

“Say my name,” he purred.

His small movements were driving up the wall, I couldn’t help but moan his name. “Kuroo.”

“Wrong,” he whispered into my ear, pulling out entirely. “Tet,” he put the tip in, “su,” he slid in about halfway, “rou,” he finished, railing it all the way in.

“Tetsurou!” I gasped.

“Don’t you forget it,” he said. Then he went at it with the same raw intensity as before. The way I was calling out his first name seemed to be driving him mad. 

I wrapped my arms around his torso, digging my nails into the blades of his shoulders to try and keep from crying out. He held himself up, both hands on either side of my head as he arched back, pounding himself into me. “Tetsurou if you keep going like that, I’m gonna – ah!”

“Me too, fuck,” he panted. I lifted my hips up to match his strokes. “It feels really good when you fuck me back like that, fuck, keep doing that.” I obliged.

The next thing I knew we were coming undone in each other’s arms. He pulled out of me and we just laid there for a second, catching our breath. After a moment I asked him, “Was it worth the wait?”

Kuroo rolled over next to me, my head still supported by his forearm. He rubbed his face, grinning goofily and said, “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”


	7. Second Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT: Sex with dom/sub themes, including spanking and choking. Reader discretion is advised.

“You look tired,” Kenma said as I found my way to my desk. “Long night?”

I nodded, thinking: _you have no idea._

As the day went on, every time my mind wandered, the events of last night flashed through my memory. Kuroo’s body pressed up against mine, hands wandering, our lips locked together. It was Kenma’s voice that snapped me back to reality. He was hovering close to my seat. “It’s time for lunch,” he said in his quiet, monotone voice.

“Oh, right,” I stood and started gathering my things. “Sorry, I’ve been a real space cadet all day.”

Kenma shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited. “It’s not like that’s anything new.”

I ignored him. “If you keep slouching like that, you’re going to fold in on yourself.”

“You’re not my mother,” he muttered, straightening up slightly. We were already late to lunch, so instead of putting my books in my bag, I just gathered them up in my arms and hurried after him.

“Oh ho, what’s this? You’re just going to brush right past your senpai?” Kuroo’s voice teased from next to the doorway. He shook his head, “And after all that work I put in last night, how rude. I was up late because of you.”

Kenma sighed. “I’ll see you at lunch,” he murmured to me before walking off in the direction of the cafeteria.

I turned to Kuroo. “Don’t embarrass me like that,” I hit his arm lightly with my folder.

“Oh, don’t mind Kenma,” Kuroo smirked. “He’s always moody.”

“That’s not what I meant,” I pursed my lips. “Why are you here?”

“Got any plans for tonight?”

I narrowed my eyes at him, “Why?”

“We didn’t get around to your half of the session,” Kuroo shrugged. “I figured you might want to finish what we started.”

I eyed him skeptically. “Why do I feel like whatever you have in mind doesn’t have much to do with science?”

He leaned down to speak to me, smiling suggestively. “Why don’t I come over and you can find out?” Then he snatched the folder out of my hands and held it above my head.

“Hey!” I protested, jumping up to try and reach.

Kuroo chuckled and waved it higher. “Just say yes, shortie,” he teased. “And I’ll give it right back."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. “Fine. I’ll see you after practice?”

“You bet, short stuff,” Kuroo smiled wantonly, handed me the folder and then walked away.

When I finally caught up with Kenma in the lunchroom, he took one look at me and said, “Your face is red.”

“No it’s not,” I denied.

“Whatever you say,” he shrugged, and then pushed a tray of food in front of me.

“Thanks,” I said.

“You would’ve forgotten to eat otherwise,” he said, opening his up his phone to play a mobile game.

“You’re a good friend,” I said before thanking him for the meal. “Itadakimasu.”

Kenma looked up from his screen for a moment and almost smiled.

***

“Kuroo we can’t take a break, you just got here,” I protested.

“Practice was long,” Kuroo said and reached his long arm up to my shoulder, gently pulling me down onto the couch next to him. “Give me five minutes of peace, then we’ll get right to it.”

“Fine,” I conceded. “But don’t do anything funny.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Kuroo grinned, then sprawled himself across the couch, even lengthwise he was too tall to fit. He laid his head on my lap, bent one knee, resting it against the cushions, and then let his other foot dangle off the arm of the couch.

I looked down at him in disapproval. “What did I JUST say.”

“What?” he smirked, covering his eyes in the pit of his elbow. “I’m just resting, nothing funny here.”

I rolled my eyes. “Why are you so tired, anyway? What did you do in practice?”

“Nothing different from what we usually do, we ran some drills, did some practice sets,” Kuroo explained. “The guys were just extra rowdy today. Kenma and Yamamoto were at it again-”

In interrupted him. “I can’t see Kenma fighting with anyone.” Unconsciously, I began playing with Kuroo’s hair. He lifted up his arm to look at me. “What?” I asked.

“Nothing.” He nudged his head against my hand, like a cat asking to continue being pet. “Kenma has quite the temper, though he doesn’t show it. Yamamoto just rubs him the wrong way.”

“Is he the one with the Mohawk?” I asked. Kuroo nodded as I twisted the locks toward the crown of his head around my fingertips. He pressed his lips together firmly, muttering something about not pulling on his hair. “Why?” I asked, and gently tugged at the same spot.

He snatched my wrist, and my heart skipped a beat. “Because it turns me on,” he said in a low voice. “You wanted to get studying, didn’t you?” He sat up to face me, gripping my thigh for support.

I raised my brows, tilting my head suggestively. “Is that really what you came here to do?”

Kuroo bit his lip. “That depends, shortie. I could fuck you and still teach you a lesson.”

I blinked, mildly surprised he was being so forward. “Then why don’t you?”

Kuroo shifted his weight from my leg to the arm of the couch. “Have you ever worked on a Punnett square?”

I rolled my eyes. “Very sexy, Kuroo.”

“Hey, I said I was going to teach you a lesson, didn’t I?” Kuroo smirked, tracing the outline of the square on my thigh. “Do you remember how it works?”

“Kind of, I know it predicts the likelihood of a certain gene appearing.”

“Very good,” he said. “The key to understanding Punnett squares is to know the difference between dominant and recessive genes.” He was going on another science rant, but the way his fingertips were tracing the hem of my shorts was making it hard to listen to him. “Do you want me to show you?”

“Sure,” I said, wary of the devious look in his eyes.

“You’ll have to follow all my instructions then,” Kuroo said, standing up.

“Okay,” I looked up at him, halfway anxious and excited.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now kiss me.” I did as he said, getting up from my seat. Kuroo stooped down so I could reach to kiss him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, his lips met mine with a familiar warmth. We kissed passionately, his hands gliding up and down my back and then underneath my shirt, unhooking my bra. I ran my fingers through his soft, dark hair, as he slipped my bra off. I tugged gently at his roots and he pulled away. “Take off your clothes,” Kuroo demanded, his voice gravelly.

I obliged, pulling off my shirt. “What about you?”

“The whole point of asserting dominance is that you don’t question me,” he said while pulling off his shirt. “Now the rest.”

I trusted him, but I wasn’t really sure what he would do if I argued with him. I stripped down and then asked, “Now what?”

“Be a good girl and bend over on that couch for me,” he purred, unbuckling his pants.

My face flushed bright red, _w_ _ell that escalated quickly._ I glared at him as he grinned, watching me get into position. _This is so embarrassing_ , I thought to myself. _How’d I even get into this situation?_

“If you’re having second thoughts, just remember you agreed to this,” Kuroo hissed.

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in –“ Kuroo struck my ass with his palm, it didn’t hurt, but it did shock me. I stopped talking abruptly.

“Recessives don’t talk back.”

“You know recessive is a little degrading, I think you’re mixing up recessive with sub – Ah!” He spanked me again, this time leaving a mark.

“Same difference. Either way, I’m in charge,” Kuroo shrugged. “Are you as turned on as I am?” He kissed my shoulder, then my neck, trying to make up for the stinging red handprint on my ass. My breathing hitched as he dragged his finger along my sex, dragging moisture from my opening to where he began playing with my clit. “You are,” he chuckled. “Look, you’re so wet.”

“I am not,” I protested.

“No?” I immediately regretted the words, as he stopped rubbing me off to spank me again. “Still talking back? I’m starting to think you like that.”

“I didn’t sign up to play penalty games, Kuroo,” I muttered, resting my head on the top of the couch.

“Oh, this isn’t a penalty game, I’m saving that for another time,” Kuroo grinned deviously. “I’m just going to fuck you into submission, so you get a better understanding of the content, that’s all.”

“Kuroo – Ah!” He plunged his long finger into my slit, moving it in and out slowly. Any thought I had immediately left my mind.

“That’s Tetsurou to you, shortie,” he said before he knelt down to eat me out me from behind.

“Tetsurou!” I moaned, reaching back to grip the wrist of the hand he was using to grope my ass. I pushed further away from the couch, giving him more access to my body. He pulled out his finger to reach around and toy with my breast, gliding his tongue over my sex, the sensation and lewdness of the position making me shudder. I lifted my head and gripped the couch cushions as he ate me out, arching my body towards him. Then he switched it up on me, slipping his finger deep inside me. “Fuck,” I said as he played around with my insides, kissing his way up my spine, my shoulders, my neck, until he was bent completely over me to reach my lips. His finger slid in and out of me rapidly, his other hand next to mine to support his weight. I found myself muffling my moans against his lips, until he pulled away and slipped another finger in.

“God, you’re so fucking wet for me,” Kuroo said, pulling out to drag his fingertips over my cunt, before shoving two back in abruptly.

“That feels so good, I want more.” I begged as he scissored his fingers against my walls, stretching me out. “Please, Tetsurou. I want more.”

“Oya?” He spanked me. “I don’t think you’re really in the position to be making requests.” He tugged at my chin, drawing me forward. “Suck my cock, and then we’ll see.”  
I turned as he was pulling down his boxers for me. I kneeled down in front of him, looking up at him expectingly. “Spit on it," he said, holding it in front of my mouth. I did as he said, letting salivia collect on the tip before using my hand to rub it down the shaft. “Stick out your tongue,” he demanded. I opened my mouth and did as he asked.

“Good girl,” he said, gently slapping the tip of his cock against my tongue. He pressed the first few inches in, getting me used to his length, before pulling out and slapping it back on my tongue again. Kuroo pulled my hair up in his fist, holding my head in place. "Now look at me," he said. We locked eyes as he eased his cock into my mouth, then he flashed a devilish grin and promptly forced himself all the way in. I breathed through my nose, my hands bracing themselves for support as he slid his cock in and out of my mouth, fucking my face. I gagged when he triggered my reflex. Then he released my head, my hair falling from his fingers. He allowed me to pull away so I could catch my breath.  
“I want you to choke on it,” he growled, gathering up my hair again. I looked up at him, but he didn’t push me forward this time, so I went at my own pace. Bobbing my head at the tip before deepthroating it and then quickly pulling all the way out.  
“Fuck, baby,” he moaned as I kept going, repeating the same motion. “Suck that cock, yeah, suck that cock.” He began holding my head down whenever I deepthroated, so that I would choke.  
“You like gagging on my big dick, huh?” he asked. When I pulled away and nodded, my chin was dripping in saliva and precum. “God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he said, leaning down. We kissed hungrily, our tongues rolling over one another. I instinctively reached up, finding my hands in his hair. He fumbled through his bag by our feet for a condom, refusing to pull away until he found one.  
“Turn around,” he instructed. “Like how you were before.” I did as he said, and once he had the condom on, he dragged his cock against my opening. He was just putting the tip in when his phone rang.  
I didn’t think he would answer it, but then he said: “Hey Kenma, what’s up?” I spun around to look at him. He grinned impishly, putting a finger to his lips. He eased his cock inside me and my mouth fell open, but I wouldn’t let any sound escape. “Oh, I’m not doing much, just teaching shortie here a lesson,” he continued. “You want to talk to her?” My eyes widened and I shook my head wildly. “Here she is.”

I glared at Kuroo as he pressed the phone to my ear. “H-hey, Kenma,” I said shakily as Kuroo teased me with his cock, giving me slow, gentle strokes. I clasped my fingers to my mouth to keep myself from moaning.

“Hi. How’s tutoring?” Kenma asked.

“G-good,” I stuttered. “Kuroo is just – Ah!” Kuroo pulled out and then plunged himself all the way inside me. Then he mouthed “sorry,” looking quite pleased with himself. I breathed heavily, “Going to have to call you later. Bye Kenma.” I snatched the phone from Kuroo’s hand and hung up.

“You’re lucky that’s what I wanted you to do,” Kuroo said, picking up the pace.

I rolled my eyes. “Just fuck me.”

“Now to that request I will comply,” he chuckled devilishly, smacking me on the ass. Kuroo gripped my hips and then began to absolutely rail me. I held on to the couch for support, trying not to get lost in the speed of his strokes. My mouth fell open in a semi-permanent gasp of pleasure. My cheek was numb from where he kept spanking it, but every time he did, I would clench around his cock, and he would slow down because he liked the pressure.

“Tetsurouu,” his name kept rolling off my tongue, attached to various profanities and praises.

“You like getting fucked from behind, yeah?” He asked, pulling me away from the couch by my hair.

“Uh huh,” I said, as he wrapped one arm around my stomach to my hip, choking me with his other hand. He pressed his nose to my shoulder. His face felt hot against my skin. “Fuck you’re going to make me cum so fucking hard.” As he was nearing the edge, his grip around my neck tightened. The pressure was building inside me. I was feeling so many different sensations, it was like every part of me he touched was giving me pleasure. By the time his hands had dropped to tug on my nipples, I came fast and hard, almost spasming against him. I reached back and tugged on his hair. “Fuck!” Kuroo groaned, his voice deep. He wasn’t expecting any of that and came and soon as my body collided into his.

Kuroo untangled himself me, throwing himself back the couch. I gathered our clothes, slipping back into mine quickly. Apparently, he was comfortable enough to lounge naked, spread-eagled on my furniture. I threw his shorts and boxers at him, “At least put some pants on.”

He chuckled. “Kicking me out already?”

“No, I still need you to show me how a Punnett square works. I have a quiz tomorrow,” I said, pulling a notebook and pen out of his bag.

He shook his head, pulling his pants back on from his seated position. “All work and no play. I go to practice for hours, come here and fuck your brains out, and I still have to teach you – with no thanks.”

“If you shut up, I’ll at least make you dinner.”

He grinned, “Deal.”


	8. Five Minutes

I was in the middle of studying the periodic table when I got a call from my Dad saying he would be home earlier than expected. At first I was thrilled at hearing he would be home for a whole week, but then I remembered that I would have to push back tutoring until after he left. The way our schedules were, I probably wouldn’t see Kuroo at school the next day, so I felt obligated to text him. It was easier than trying to send a message through Kenma, since somehow things always got lost in translation that way.

I stared at my phone for several minutes before picking it up. Then I typed up and deleted several responses. Then I set my phone back down, picked it up, and set it back down again. “This is stupid,” I thought. “Just text him, he’s not going to care.”

 _Me:_ Hey

 _Kuroo:_ so, we’re texting now?

 _Me:_ shut up, it's tutoring related

 _Kuroo:_ of course, and here I thought I got lucky

I rolled my eyes.

 _Me:_ My Dad is coming home earlier than I thought, so I don’t think I’ll be able to see you this week.

 _Kuroo:_ noooooo

 _Me:_ Sorry, I can’t think of any other time that would work

 _Kuroo:_ noooooo

 _Me:_ Can you?

 _Kuroo:_ noooooo

 _Kuroo:_ Are you busy right now?

 _Me:_ Not really

I waited a couple seconds to see what he would say, and then my phone started to ring. I answered, “So we’re calling now?”

Kuroo ignored me, but I could almost see him smiling into the receiver. “Why can’t you just come over to my place?”

I declined. “My Dad would insist on meeting you before letting me go over to a boy’s house alone.”

“I’m great with parents.”

“Absolutely not.”

“C’mon shorty,” he pleaded.

“No. You’re not meeting my father.”

“Why nottt?”

“You’re too cute to just be my tutor. He’ll know something is up.”

“Oh ho, what am I, your dirty little secret?”

I let out a short breath of a laugh. “No, I just don’t want him to know about us for the same reason you don’t want the whole team to know about us. It just makes things easier.”

“So, there’s an us?” he asked.

“Well, I don’t know what else to call it,” I admitted. “Only half of what we do nowadays is actual studying.”

Kuroo snorted. “That’s true.” There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. “But shoooortie.”

“What?”

“That means I won’t get to see you all week.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the idea,” I said, almost puzzled. This was the same guy barking orders at me while he bent me over the couch just last week? “You wouldn’t be able to see me until my Dad leaves again.”

“That’s too long.”

“It’s only a week, I think you’ll live.”

“No, I won’t, I’ll definitely die,” he said, mocking seriousness. “My brain cells will shrivel up from lack of intellectual stimulation, and Kenma will have to carry my deceased body off the court.”

“When did you become such a drama queen?” I chuckled. “You’re the one with the insane schedule. I would offer to try and reschedule for some time during the school day, but we don’t even have the same lunch.”

“Promise me you’ll at least stop by the gym before practice.”

“I don’t know, Kuroo.”

“Five minutes,” he begged. “I just want five minutes of your time.”

“Don’t you have friends?” I joked, trying to dodge the question.

“Yes, but I know you don’t, which means you can spare 5 minutes of your time to come see your senpai.” As he said this, I could imagine him lying on his back, one arm behind his head, staring at the ceiling with a big, stupid smirk plastered across his face.

“Fine,” I conceded.

“I’ll meet you in front of the gym ten minutes before the last bell rings.”

“Okay,” I sighed. “See you then.”

“Don’t sound so excited,” he teased. “I know you’ll miss me, otherwise.”

“Mhm, goodnight Kuroo.”

“Goodnight short stuff.”

I went to bed with a big dumb grin of my own that night.

***

Kenma looked at me in mild curiosity as I excused myself from class before the bell rings. “I’ll text you,” I mouthed to him. He gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and I slipped out.

Kuroo was leaning against the doors of the gym by the time I arrived. “You’re early,” I said. “Didn’t you have a class?”

“Didn’t you?” he grinned. “I wasn’t sure if you were actually going to cut class to come and see me.”

“It’s just the last ten minutes,” I shrugged. “I could say the same for you.”

“It’s just English,” he said, pushing himself up from the door. I gave him a look of disapproval, which he didn’t acknowledge. “C’mon, let’s go this way.” He cocked his head toward the club rooms.

“Why are we going there?” I fell in step with him.

He swung a key ring around his long fingers. “Aren’t you curious to see where I spend all my time?”

“Wouldn’t we go to the gym, then?”

“Nah, the guys will be setting up in there soon. It’s quieter in the club room.” Our hands dangled in the air next to each other as we walked. I considered reaching out, but by the time I had gathered up the courage, Kuroo was unlocking the door. He gripped the handle and then looked behind us, checking to see if anyone was around. Then he ushered me forward, into the room. He flicked on the dimmer setting of the lights, illuminating the room just enough to make out everything inside. I glanced everything over as he closed the door behind us. When I turned around to ask him why he had brought me here, Kuroo his hands on either side of my face and pulled his lips to mine.

Startled, I pulled away. “Are you crazy? What if we get caught?”

“We won’t, no one comes in here before the bell rings,” he pressed forward.

I stepped back. “Kuroo we don’t have enough time.”

“Five minutes,” he murmured, already leaning back into a kiss. “You promised.” He pressed his large hand to my lower back, pulling me forward. At first, I resisted, but as he kissed me, a familiar warmth rushed my body, and I found myself kissing him back. Kuroo cupped my face with his hand and walked me toward the nearest wall, gently pushing me up against it. He put one hand on the wall above my head for support, stooping down lower to kiss me, and used the other hand to hold me in place by the hip. I reached up to grab his chin, angling his mouth down toward me to gain more access to his mouth. Kuroo groaned, his grip tightening as our tongues slid against each other. We pressed back and forth, struggling for dominance. Not wanting to push each other any farther because of the time constraint, we would go from passionately making out to just barely moving our lips, driving each other crazy with light kisses until we started to French again. As we were nearing the end of our time, he had pulled away to say something to me.

Just as Kuroo was opening his mouth to speak, we heard keys jangling in the door. Kuroo spun around, ripping himself away from me. “Oh, I guess the door is already open,” a voice with a foreign accent said. “Who left the lights on? Oh.”

Kuroo and I just stood there dumbstruck as Kenma flicked the remainder of the lights in the clubroom on. “So this is where you ran off to.”  
“I – uh,” I stuttered, looking over to Kuroo for some guidance. His back was to me, so I couldn’t pick up on any visual cues.

“You know her?” said the tall boy with the accent. He had grey hair and light eyes and towered above the rest of us.

“She’s a friend from my class,” Kenma replied cooly.

“Why is she here with Kuroo, then?” Asked a shorter boy with choppy light hair and brown eyes.

Kenma started to answer, and I assumed he was going to say "Kuroo's tutor," but Kuroo cut him off. “She's the new team manager."

“What?” the rest of us said in unison.


End file.
